With the advances in wireless technology, satellites such as low earth orbit satellites are used in telecommunication systems to establish communication links across large distances. To produce these links, phased array antennas have been incorporated into some satellites as well as mobile and stationary ground stations. A phased array antenna has an aperture that is assembled from a large number of radiating elements, such as slots or dipoles. By individually controlling a phase shift and attenuation that is applied to each element, predictable beams may be formed and accurately pointed in particular directions. The aperture is assigned a fixed number of beams and each beam may be pointed in a direction to establish a communication link. For example, a multi-aperture satellite may include four phased array antenna apertures and twelve beams are assigned to each aperture (for a total of forty-eight beams associated with the satellite). Thus, each of the phased array antenna apertures may point its twelve beams in various directions to establish links. However, during particular times and at particular locations in the satellite's orbit, one or more of the apertures may be positioned in such an orientation as to not provide useful coverage. Similarly, one or more the apertures may operate with different frequencies and/or polarizations. Due to these different electromagnetic operating characteristics, useful coverage may also not be provided at all times. Due to these periods of poor coverage, the beams assigned to one or more of the phased array apertures are wasted since they can not establish communication links.